The Saturday Switch
by breakmyownheart
Summary: This Saturday, Tegan and Sara switch up their routine by trying something a little different. (Sequel to The Tuesday Routine.) Quincest/Quinlove pure smut. Don't like, don't read.


**AN: This includes D/s themes.**

 **You don't need to read The Tuesday Routine first, but it may help understanding their roles.**

 **The song "Drive" by Melissa Ferrick is mentioned later. You can listen on YouTube at /watch?v=OsG-eN96fVc and I recommend reading the lyrics, too!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

Sara fastened the clip to her stockings and looked in the full-length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. The black lace of the garter belt spread across her waist, reaching from her navel to her hips. The straps stretched to the top of her black thigh-highs; they were a fine weave, but coarse enough to be obviously fishnets. Her G-string covered exactly what it needed to and nothing more. The black fabric meant to shield her was see-through, matching the cups on her black balconette bra.

Next came Sara's black velvet dress. The material was thin but soft, hugging each curve in her body while hiding the seams of everything underneath. The dress straps were only wide enough to hide her bra straps, and the straight front stopped just above her bra, giving her plenty of cleavage across her entire chest. The hem landed halfway between the tops of her fishnets and her knees.

Back in the bathroom, Sara double-checked her makeup and hair. Her smoky eyes and dark lips were in order. After blow-drying her shoulder-length hair earlier, she had left it messy and voluminous, which she thought went well with the rest of the outfit. She walked out to the living room to grab her purse, making sure that her wallet, keys, and lipstick were inside, just in case.

Lastly, she slipped into her three-inch stiletto heels. They matched her dress around the foot, but the heels were shiny and smooth. Locking her door behind her, she walked out to the taxi with a swing to her hips caused by the shoes. This whole outfit was a far cry from her normal style, and there was only one thing Sara knew: Tegan had _better_ appreciate every inch of material on her body.

The restaurant was dimly lit with romantic music softly playing throughout. The row of booths had high backs to offer privacy at each table, and each booth was circular, so every couple could sit next to each other. The hostess had pointed her to the last table, so Sara walked toward it with purpose in her step. Nearing the table, Tegan came into view. Her head was down, covered by a black trilby with thin grey pinstripes. Sara could see the deep maroon button-down's sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and her black fitted vest held down her skinny tie.

"Is this seat taken?" Sara flirted. Tegan looked up from the wine menu, and her eyes grew wide as her jaw hit the floor.

"S-Sara? Wow. You look..." Tegan stood and ogled Sara from head to toe. "You look – look..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sara smirked as she checked out the rest of Tegan's outfit. She had on shiny oxford shoes with a bit of a heel, so they were still about the same height. Her pinstripe trousers that matched her hat fit snugly to her hips, but loosely everywhere else. She wore a small amount of eyeliner and mascara, and her straightened hair brushed her shoulders, as her bangs fell to the side under the brim of her hat.

"You should." Tegan gave Sara a gentle hug and kissed her cheek to avoid smudging her lipstick. Sara held the embrace and brought her lips to Tegan's ear.

"Just wait until you see what's underneath." Sara's words sent a shiver down Tegan's spine. Sara pulled away and sat down, leaving a flushed Tegan to slowly sit across from her.

The waiter came, and they ordered a dessert and a glass of wine each. There was no plan to have an entire meal at the restaurant, and both had eaten earlier in preparation. Sara leaned forward to give Tegan a better view of her cleavage, as her eyes had not left there except briefly to order. Quietly, Sara slipped her shoe off and reached her toes past the hem of Tegan's pant leg. Tegan grinned and raised an eyebrow, finally looking Sara in the eye. For each inappropriate touch in public, Tegan was planning to add more time to how long Sara would have to wait for her orgasm later, but this was her own little secret. For a moment, she wondered if telling Sara would make her flirt more or less.

Their food and drinks came quickly, a benefit to skipping the entrée, and Sara's foot had left her ankle as soon as the waiter had arrived. They shared their desserts and tasted each other's wine. When they were about half done with their food, Tegan felt a new pressure. She looked down to see Sara's fishnet-covered foot pressing on her crotch.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sara wore a devilish grin and began lightly caressing the strap Tegan was wearing, applying more pressure with each upward stroke. The thing Tegan knew that Sara didn't was that this was a new strap-on. The dildo had a specially placed nub directly over her clit, and as Tegan was finding out, it provided much more stimulation than a regular flat-ended dildo. Her hand flew to Sara's foot, but she had no clue if she wanted to stop her or to encourage her. Sara paused to wait for her reaction, and the loss of friction made up Tegan's mind. Her hand and hips pressed together as a quiet groan left her lips.

"We have to go. Now." Tegan shoved away Sara's foot and quickly stood. She tried to regulate her breathing while she fished out her wallet. She threw three twenties on the table, knowing that it would more than cover the bill and tip. Grabbing Sara's hand, Tegan dragged them out of the restaurant and down the block.

"Where are we going?" Sara thought they would be hailing a cab by now. A steady bass rhythm beat from the club Tegan stopped in front of. She didn't want their outing to end just yet, but she needed to be able to touch Sara, and she needed it badly. After slipping some money to the bouncer, they were promptly let inside. The music was loud, the lights were low, and the place was packed, exactly what Tegan had hoped for.

Tegan pulled Sara into the crowd. Bodies danced all around them, pushing their fronts together. Tegan's fingertips dug into Sara's hips, spinning her around. One of Sara's hands went to the nape of Tegan's neck, while the other held onto Tegan's hip. With the knowledge she had gained at the restaurant, Sara moved purposefully. Her back arched to thrust her ass further into Tegan's bulge, stroking it to the thumping bass of the song.

As they danced, Tegan's right hand slid up to graze her fingertips along the underside of Sara's breasts. The thin fabric of the dress on top of the thinner fabric of the bra let Sara feel everything. She moaned and rested her head back on Tegan's shoulder, giving an excellent view of her breasts and allowing Tegan to ravish her neck. Tegan's other hand moved across Sara's hips to press them into each other harder, and the nub worked its magic on her clit every time she ground against her ass.

Sara's ear was next to Tegan's throat, and she began to notice more consistent noises coming from it. She flipped back around, and her hands flew to Tegan's back. With sweat dripping down her temple, Tegan's eyelids were heavy with lust as she bit her bottom lip. Smirking, she reached into her pocket for the other special feature of her new toy. Her hips pressed into Sara's just as the low vibration started. Sara's jaw dropped as Tegan slid her hands back to cup her ass, grinding into her with every beat. Through her dress, the friction and vibrations from the dildo were just a tease, and Sara had never wished harder that she had been wearing pants so she could have spread her legs farther.

Tegan laid her head on Sara's shoulder as the sensations became more intense. She was getting close, making it more difficult to maintain her rhythm with the music that pulsed slower than she would have preferred at the moment. They had never been so bold around so many other people, but that only excited her more. Unable to handle it anymore, she doubled her speed as she gently bit down on Sara's flesh.

"Fuuuck!" Tegan's voice was drowned out by the music as she threw her head back when the orgasm crashed through her body. Sara had gathered what was happening from Tegan's actions and held onto her tightly so she wouldn't collapse. Seeing Tegan in her state of rapture only turned Sara on more, and she kept slowly grinding into Tegan to prolong her peak. Coming down, Tegan reached back into her pocket to turn the vibrator off and rested her head back on Sara's shoulder. She held Sara's hips still as she caught her breath.

When she lifted her head, Sara was looking at her in awe. She was no longer sure of precisely _what_ Tegan had in her pants, and she could barely believe that she came right in the middle of a nightclub. All of it was completely unexpected, but all of it made her clit throb with need. Grinning, Tegan leaned up to her ear, and Sara's eyes fluttered shut, waiting for the next surprise.

"Let's get a drink." Tegan pulled back to meet Sara's eyes and laughed at the fire in them. Sara wasn't sure whether she wanted to punch Tegan or follow her to the bar. She wanted to go home _now_ , but Tegan just dragged her to the bar and ordered two double shots of tequila. Still warm from the single glass of wine, Tegan wanted to keep her slight buzz.

"What? No. I'm not drinking tequila," Sara shook her head, but Tegan only smiled and nodded in response. When the shots were placed in front of them, Tegan paid and took one in each hand, offering one to Sara. "No, Tegan. I hate tequila. You know that." Tegan raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't take the shot, you don't get to cum, and I still have all night to –" Tegan was interrupted by Sara grabbing the one in front of her and slamming it as fast as she could. She shook her head as she grimaced. Pleased, Tegan took her shot and returned the empty glasses to the bar. She leaned back into Sara's ear. "Now let's go home."

They left the club and got a cab for the quick ride home, and the alcohol started to hit them as Tegan paid the driver. The mix of wine and tequila in just over an hour left each with a healthy buzz, and they both giggled as they raced to the front door. Once inside, Sara desperately needed to feel Tegan's lips on hers; they hadn't kissed all night. As she leaned in, Tegan's hands held her back by her shoulders.

Confusion wrote itself across Sara's face, but Tegan just smirked and walked over to the stereo. A slow instrumental song filled the air as Tegan pulled Sara into the open part of the living room. She brought Sara's arms up to rest around her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips, leading the slow dance while preventing Sara from decreasing the distance between their bodies.

"You've been naughty tonight," Tegan stated lowly, brushing her fingers against the fabric underneath them. "You just couldn't keep to yourself anywhere we went." Her head tilted to the side as she slowly shook it. "I didn't even get to finish my dessert." Suddenly, Sara felt herself being pushed and gasped when her back met the wall. Tegan's tongue traced up the curve of Sara's jaw, and her breath was hot in Sara's ear. "And you know how much I like dessert."

Sara was spun around for the second time that evening, but this time her front pressed into the wall. The zipper on her dress lowered slowly with a tongue following closely behind. A smile spread on Tegan's lips as she found the black lace hiding underneath; Sara had been hiding her own secret beneath her clothes. Tegan's fingertips slid up the newly-exposed skin and pulled the dress' shoulder straps down Sara's arms. Her mouth explored, making Sara's breath more ragged with each touch. Letting the dress slink to the floor, Tegan stepped back to take in sight in front of her.

"Holy shit," she whispered. Biting her lower lip, Tegan guided Sara away from the wall and slowly turned her back around, and her eyes glanced over every inch of Sara's body. The uncharacteristic garments almost made Tegan lose it right then, but instead she got another idea. Sara watched as Tegan quickly changed the music and was back in front of her in a flash. A familiar beat poured from the speakers while Tegan guided Sara to stand in front of the couch. Her fingers brushed over Sara's curves, leaving tiny shocks on her skin. One fingertip grazed up her inner thigh, then disappeared just before reaching the top.

" _If you want this_ ," Tegan whispered the lyrics as her hands slowly roamed Sara's body, applying as little pressure as possible. " _If you want this_." Goosebumps rose on Sara's skin. " _If you want this, you're going to have to ask_." A gasp left Sara's lips. " _Nicely please_ ," Tegan grinned. The sensuality of the song and Tegan's touches left Sara like putty in her hands. The capacity to move her body of her own volition had left Sara, but at this point, she couldn't find a purpose for wanting or needing that ability.

At the second verse, she turned Sara around and continued the light touches. Tegan's hands slid down her arms, pressing a bit more as they slid back up until Sara's arms were stretched out in front of her. Her left hand held Sara's hip, and with the same force, her right hand moved down her spine so Sara was bent over. Held up by her hands on the couch cushion, Sara shuddered as fingers dug into her hips. She heard a zipper and felt warm silicone between her thighs as Tegan tangled a hand in her hair.

" _I'll hold you up_." As the lyrics left Tegan's lips, she pulled Sara standing by the grip on her hair as Sara's arms hung limply to her sides. With her breasts flush with Sara's back, her left hand moved in front of Sara to hold the end of the dildo. " _And drive you all night_." Rocking her hips to the excruciatingly slow beat, the dildo slid easily against Sara, the G-string long since soaked through. This was the first touch to Sara's center all night, and she let out a quiet cry in relief and anticipation.

Tegan left Sara's hair, wrapping around her front to cup her breast. Sara clenched her fists as her arms were pinned down under Tegan's. As the chorus ended, Tegan let the dildo fall, bringing a whimper from Sara's throat at the loss of contact. Her hands traced from Sara's hips down to her front but stopped as they found plastic. The G-string had clips for easy removal without having to take off anything else. A shock went straight to Tegan's clit at the thought of being able to take Sara while she was still dressed like this. Tegan's fingers pressed the clips into her skin harder than necessary, causing a hitch in Sara's breath as the front fell to her thighs. Bringing her hand to the back of the underwear that was still held in place by the straps of the garter belt, Tegan ripped it from Sara's body and threw it as Sara moaned at the roughness.

" _I know how you like it when I tease you for hours_." Tegan's voice dripped with lust as her thumbs brushed over Sara's nipples. Jaw hung open, Sara's breath was heavy with want as her chest pressed into Tegan's palms with each inhale. Her hands lowered slowly, caressing the skin they passed, down to the backs of Sara's thighs. With a gentle push, Sara kneeled on the seat in front of her, and Tegan positioned her so her knees were spread and hitting the back cushion. Tegan slid her hands down Sara's arms and grasped her hands, putting them on the back of the couch, as she got on the seat with her knees between Sara's calves.

The chorus came back as Tegan traced her tongue along Sara's shoulder blades. Her right hand slipped between their torsos and down the crack of Sara's ass. Aching with want, the cum dripped down Sara's thighs, and she couldn't hold back her whines as Tegan's finger collected the extra wetness to spread on the underside of her cock; the top was still coated from her previous teasing.

" _Yeah this has just begun_ ," Tegan rasped in Sara's ear. " _Because we haven't even gotten started yet_." Her left hand held Sara's hip, bending her slightly, so her pussy was pointed straight at the dildo. Tegan rubbed the head against Sara's hole before dipping in. A loud cry came from Sara, and she tightly gripped the back of the couch as Tegan slowly entered her. " _This is where I want to live_." Tegan pulled out of Sara as slowly as the lyric took to say. " _Right here between your hips_." She pushed in again at the same speed, keeping the base a bit away from Sara's ass. It was driving Sara mad; she was finally being fucked, but the pace only made her want more.

Sara squeezed the cock as it entered her, trying to encourage a faster speed, but Tegan just kept to one line of the song in each direction. So frustrated that tears welled in her eyes, Sara risked bucking her hips as she was filled. Tegan stopped moving, and her hands flew to Sara's hips, holding her firmly in place. One hand gripped Sara's hair tightly and pulled her head back to Tegan's shoulder.

" _Your head is bent back_." Tegan growled as she pressed her lips to Sara's ear. " _Your back is arched_." She lowered Sara's head to the seat next to them, repositioning them both to be facing the arm of the couch with Sara propped up on her elbows. Tegan's fingers dug into her hip and scalp, forcing Sara to stay still as she continued her previous speed. Her eyes traced over the lace and straps across Sara's back and ass; the visuals were almost enough to make her cum again. Feeling herself nearly lose control, Tegan pulled out completely as the song ended.

"NO!" Sara screamed into the fabric of the couch. She had felt her orgasm trying to build, but now it was gone. Tegan stood and pulled Sara up, leading her to the bedroom without taking her eyes off her. Sara swung her hips as she walked, both trying to convince Tegan to finally let go and also to gain any sort of friction she could. Once in the room, Tegan removed her vest and tie, not wanting to give Sara any opportunity to think she could take control of the situation.

"Take off my shirt." Tegan was testing Sara. Shaky hands undid each button, one at a time, from the top to the bottom. Sara pushed the shirt off Tegan's shoulders and arms, not daring to make any touch sensual, even though Tegan wasn't wearing a bra. A grin curled at Tegan's lips; Sara had passed the test, and Tegan was very familiar with exactly where her state of mind was. "Good girl." Sara's eyes glanced up at the validation and shone at Tegan. "On your back on the bed." Tegan ordered with a low husk. Sara complied and laid her arms at her sides, even though she was nearing physical pain from being teased for so long. She knew Tegan would just make her wait longer if she defied her, and she couldn't risk it anymore.

With the dildo still hanging out, Tegan unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them down with her boxers, both soaked through the crotch. Her own scent mixed with Sara's in the room, and she could feel her pulse throughout her body. Making sure to grab the tiny remote from her pocket, she walked over to the nightstand and laid it on top. She opened the drawer and grabbed their Feeldoe, the bottle of lube, and a condom. Sara's breath was ragged as she imagined the possibilities in store, but her face remained blank as she watched Tegan's movements. She placed all four items on the covers near Sara before walking to the foot of the bed.

Without breaking eye contact, Tegan kneeled and took Sara's left leg, kissing her ankle and removing her shoe. She bent Sara's knee and set her foot down to the side. After repeating the process for her right leg, Tegan let Sara's shoes meet the floor, and her glistening cunt was on display. Tegan's mouth attached to Sara's inner thigh, traveling up to where she needed her most. Once her lips hit the tender flesh above the fishnets, Tegan sunk her teeth in, bringing forth a wail of pleasure and pain from Sara's chest. She soothed the spot with her tongue before dragging it to Sara's pussy.

The second Tegan's tongue reached its destination, they each let out a loud moan of pleasure. Sara's flavor burst in her mouth as she licked up and down her labia, carefully avoiding her bundle of nerves at the top. The nub of the dildo pressed into Tegan's clit as she ground her hips into the bed. She circled Sara's entrance, collecting all of the wetness that she could. Tegan knew that if she could only taste one thing for the rest of her life, it would be Sara.

Moaning continued to pour from Sara as Tegan slowly slid her tongue lower. She pressed on the backs of Sara's thighs to raise them farther, giving Tegan a better angle as she cautiously licked Sara's other entrance. The sensation sent a throb straight to Sara's core, and she threw her head back with a gasp. The delicate, wet touches were making her dizzy as she clenched the blanket in her fists. As Tegan continued, Sara started to writhe against her tongue, asking her to enter the tight hole. Knowing Sara was ready, Tegan sat back and looked over the woman presenting all of herself to her, and Sara groaned at being left again.

Tegan grabbed the lube and the Feeldoe as Sara watched. She poured a generous amount in her hand and spread it over the short, bulbous end while checking Sara's features for any protest. With none found, she wiped the remainder of the lube over Sara's asshole, pressing slightly at the center. Glancing between Sara's face and ass, Tegan gently pushed the stout silicone with one hand as the other rubbed Sara's stomach to keep her relaxed. Once the tip was in, the rest slipped in easily, and Tegan watched the longer end move a bit as Sara became adjusted to having the toy inside her.

Tegan unsealed the condom and slipped it over the Feeldoe. Keeping her eyes locked with Sara's, she dragged her tongue up the length of it and circled the tip. Sara cursed as Tegan slipped her mouth around the cock. She had seen the sight in front of her before, but the sensations came in entirely new areas. Unlike her usual style, Tegan only took the end of it in her mouth as her goal was different this time. She was taunting the Dom that had relinquished control to her. The Feeldoe left her lips with a pop, and she tossed the condom to the floor.

"Hold your thighs to your chest." Tegan grabbed the remote while she waited for her to finish shifting. She took Sara's ankles and rose them to her own shoulders. Her right hand checked to make sure the strap on had not moved to cover her vagina. Satisfied, she held the Feeldoe and carefully lowered herself onto it, not needing any more lubrication than she had already created. When their skin met, Tegan moaned and met Sara's dark eyes, knowing hers looked the same. Sara bit her bottom lip as she felt Tegan tensing the Feeldoe in a place she had never felt those contractions before.

Lifting back up, the tip of the Feeldoe stayed inside Tegan as she positioned the shorter dildo at Sara's drenched entrance and gradually lowered back down. Her eyes grew wide watching it disappear into Sara with the other toy behind it, filling them both.

"Fuck," Tegan gasped at the sight, but her eyes shot back to Sara's face as a scream ripped from her throat. She ceased all movement, waiting to see if Sara would use the safe word. After a few moments, Sara couldn't handle it anymore.

"Please. Don't stop. Don't stop again. Please," she begged between breaths. Understanding how Sara felt from experience, Tegan sank her hips the rest of the way without hesitation. The position didn't offer much leeway, so she began to softly roll her hips. Sara had never been this full, and her eyes rolled back into her head as she cried out each time Tegan ground into her. The material on Sara's legs was rough against Tegan's hard nipples and sensitive skin, but her movements were too short to offer much from the nub pressed to her clit. Remembering the remote in her hand, she turned it on and dropped it to the bed. The added sensation caused her to temporarily pause. Sara stopped screaming, but her mouth hung open and her chest didn't rise.

"Breathe." Tegan wasn't worried yet; she had been there herself. "Breathe." The vibrations and visuals threatened to spill her over the edge, and she laid her hands on Sara's, still holding the backs of her thighs. " _Breathe_."

"FUUU-." Without warning, Tegan's orgasm shredded through her, causing her to convulse and grip Sara's hands. Her spasms shot through Sara in both of her holes, making her finally inhale. Sara's voice rung out with each thrust as the waves crashed through her body harder than she had ever felt. The surges were unrelenting in Sara, even though Tegan had slowed down. The vibrations on Tegan's sensitive nerves were too much, and she tried to back her hips away from it.

"No, no, no!" Sara grabbed at any piece of Tegan's flesh she could reach, not wanting her to leave. This euphoria was not something she was willing to let go of just yet. Tegan's hands flew to the front of Sara's thighs to steady herself, straightening the legs against her torso. Keeping them as deeply inside each other as they could go, Sara bucked her hips, trying to regain some sort of rhythm in the unforgiving angle.

Tegan threw her head back and growled from the overstimulation, but soon she was panting and thrusting faster than before. A grunt left Tegan's throat through gritted teeth with each grind as she slammed into Sara as roughly as she could in their position.

Sara could not tell if this was a new orgasm or if she had not stopped coming. She felt every cell in her body vibrate along with the dildo, continuously hitting her sweet spot, and the Feeldoe rubbed against it through her inner walls each time Tegan clenched it tight in her pussy.

Reaching down with one hand, Tegan brushed her thumb lightly on Sara's clit. A stream of fluid sprayed Tegan's stomach as Sara's arms fell back to the bed. Convulsions rocked Sara's body, and Tegan's jaw dropped, knowing she had just squirted on her. She turned her head and bit down hard on Sara's leg as she came for the third time that evening.

The burst made her head light, and she lost her balance. Falling forward, she felt the Feeldoe pop out of Sara's ass, but Sara didn't seem to acknowledge it as she just continued writhing and moaning. Still coming down from her high, Tegan found the remote to turn off the vibrator and rested on Sara's heaving chest. She could feel the Feeldoe slowly sliding out of her, slick with amount of wetness their efforts had provided, but she didn't find it in herself to care as it left her body.

After regulating her breathing a bit, Tegan put her weight on her knees and carefully pulled her hips back. Once out of Sara, the dildo dripped with her cum onto the wet spot below. Tegan crawled to the edge of the bed and cautiously stood on wobbly legs. She removed the strap on and let it drop to the floor. The remote and bottle of lube were placed back on the nightstand, and the Feeldoe landed next to the dildo to be cleaned later.

"Sara, can you move yet?" Tegan asked before giving her a kiss on the cheek, not sure if Sara would want to kiss her mouth with where it had been. Sara slowly shook her head and opened her eyes wide. With a gulp, she watched as Tegan left the room, coming back with a towel and a wet rag. "I'm going to put the towel under you, can you lift your butt?" Her breath hitched as she lifted her hips as much as she could, while Tegan covered the wet bedding. "Good job. Now, I'm going to clean you." Sara just nodded, keeping her eyes on Tegan the whole time she gently wiped between her legs. "Okay, you can rest."

"Shit!" Sara's ass met the dry towel too fast, and she hissed at the stinging sensation. Tegan quickly lifted her back up and shoved a pillow under her lower back.

"There, that should keep you up until you can move your legs." Tegan's voice was calm and soothing. "Do you want me to undress you, yet?" Sara shook her head again, staring into Tegan's eyes. "Do you want me to hold you?" She nodded, and Tegan laid down beside her, rubbing her stomach.

"K-kiss m-me." Sara had never needed Tegan's mouth on hers more than she did right then.

"Even though I gave you a rim job?" Tegan didn't expect that request. Sara nodded again, and Tegan propped herself up on her elbow, leaning in to Sara's waiting mouth. Wasting no time, Sara slipped her tongue past Tegan's lips and was met with soft caresses. Tegan pulled away and brushed Sara's hair off her forehead.

"H-how...are you so g-good at afterc-care?" Sara wondered out loud.

"I learned from the best." Tegan grinned, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
